Half-Breed Twins Future
by dbzlover135
Summary: This story is based on Mirai Trunks future; Emi, the daughter of Goku and the twin sister of Goten, is born into the torchures of the androids, her and her best friend Trunks get taught how to fight by Gohan and once he dies its their turn to save the city, but what will happen when Trunks develops feelings for Emi? You have to read to find out, Emi is my OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Half-Breed Twins Future**_

_** Chapter 1 **_

* * *

It has been 8-years since Goku died.

Also, since the rest of the Z Fighters died trying to beat the androids.

Trunks is an 8-year old boy that was not allowed to fight.

Bulma forbidded him to fight because she didn't want him to get seriously hurt as well.

All he does is do his homework or hang out with his best friend Emi.

Emi is a 7-year old girl, the child of Goku and ChiChi.

When she was born she had a twin brother.

But because of the lack of medicine, only Emi had survived and the little boy died.

ChiChi was devastated that her second son had died but she was happy that one survived.

Gohan, the now 18-year old, watches over his little sister and Trunks.

He makes sure that no one ever hurts them.

And the androids never find them.

Cause when the day that he dies comes around, the two of them will have to fight the androids.

Emi had moved in with Trunks and Bulma as a 5-year old.

ChiChi said she wanted her to be closer to Trunks so they could see each other.

But if she flew through the city going back and forth from her home to Trunks, she would be caught.

It was hard for ChiChi but she knew it would be better if she lived with someone her age.

Gohan lives with his mother but visits Capsule Corporation from time to time.

Since Emi is younger than Trunks and is a girl, Trunks is very protective over her.

He usually makes her stay with his mother down in her lab.

The two of them usually fight like an old married couple.

But in the end, Trunks loses the fight and Emi hangs out with him.

Currently, the two of them were telling stories about the Z Fighters.

"No way Trunks."

"Yes way, my dad was the prince of all saiyans."

Emi scratched her head.

"But wouldn't he be the king? He did have a child with your mom so he'd be the king, your mom would be the queen, and your the prince."

"I guess so but my mom always tells me he refered himself as the prince of all saiyans."

She smiled.

"My brother told me that my dad was the strongest being in the universe."

He rolled his eyes.

"I doubt thats true."

She pouted.

"It is."

"My dad is the strongest and yours was just a third-class saiyan."

She glared at him.

"My dad was not a third-class saiyan."

"Well I'm a prince so I declare him as a third-class saiyan."

"You can't do that!"

"Can so."

She stood up and shook her arms up and down.

"Thats not fair Trunks!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"We aren't talking about love or war right now, my dad is not a third-class saiyan!"

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"IS TO!"

"IS NOT!"

Emi growled and launched herself at Trunks.

His eyes widened as he was knocked onto his back.

The two of them rolled on the ground yelling and hitting each other.

Gohan and Bulma walked into the room.

They shook their heads.

"Gohan could you stop them?"

He nodded.

He walked over to the two half-saiyans and picked them up.

He held Trunks in his left arm and Emi in his right.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

Emi pointed a finger at Trunks.

"He said that dad is a third-class saiyan!"

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because he is."

She growled.

"Calm down you two, Vegeta did always say dad was a third-class saiyan."

Trunks smirked.

"Told you."

She frowned.

"But you told me that dad was the strongest in the universe."

Gohan set them on the ground.

"Thats just an opinon of mine."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Onion?"

He chuckled.

"No, an opinon its a thought of someone."

"Oh."

"My thought is that dad is the strongest in the universe but to Trunks his dad is the strongest in the universe and to others the androids are the strongest."

She looked to the ground.

"So dad really isn't the strongest."

He rubbed the top of her head.

"Its alright."

They all were cut off by the radio.

_"Android spotting, the androids were last spotted in North City, everyone take shelter."_

Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Great."

Emi and Trunks looked up at him.

"Can we come with you Gohan?"

He gave them a serious look.

"You two know you can't."

"But were saiyan too." Trunks said.

"I don't care, neither of you have fighting experience."

"Maybe you could teach us."

"No, now stay here."

He walked over to the door of CC and flew out.

Trunks and Emi frowned.

Bulma smiled.

"Why don't I make you two some hot chocolate."

They smiled and nodded.

She walked into the kitchen with them following behind.

Once the hot chocolate was made she handed a cup to Trunks and one to Emi.

Emi sighed as she rested her head on the palm of her hand.

Trunks and Bulma looked at her.

"Whats the matter Emi?" Trunks asked.

"I hope Gohan is okay."

"He'll be okay he's a strong man." Bulma said.

"Yeah I know but every time he goes to fight the androids he comes back near death."

"Its his choice and after he gets healed he is stronger than ever."

Trunks smiled.

"Emi why don't we go through the old photo album?"

Her attitude instantly brightened.

"Yeah!"

She quickly drank all of her hot chocolate and jumped off of her seat.

He chuckled and followed after her.

He grabbed the photo album and sat down on the couch.

Emi sat beside him.

He opened the cover and they both looked at the first picture.

It was of ChiChi and Goku at their wedding.

Emi smiled.

He turned the page.

The next picture was of ChiChi and Goku holding a 4-year old Gohan.

He turned the page again.

It was of all the Z Fighters.

They all were at Roshi's island for a picnic.

When Trunks turned the next page, Emi frowned.

It was a picture of Goku's grave.

Gohan was standing in front of it with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Trunks looked at Emi and quickly shut the album.

"Hey Emi why don't we train?"

"Sure."

Secretly, the two of them would train when Gohan was gone.

They walked up to Trunks room and locked the door.

They both slipped into their fighting stances and began.

Hours later the two of them were panting and out of breath.

Trunks slowly stood up and examined his clothes.

They were torn up and a little burnt.

He looked at Emi and noticed her clothes were the same way.

"Emi we need to change our clothes."

She nodded and stood up.

He opened his closet and pulled out some clothes.

Emi walked over to her side of the closet and pulled out some clothes as well.

Trunks pulled on some purple shorts, a green CC shirt that goes to his mid-thigh, and some socks.

Emi wore jeans, a blue long-sleeve shirt with red stripes, and socks.

They both jumped when they heard the front door slam open.

They raced out of Trunks room and saw a bloody and beat up Gohan limping inside.

She gasped and ran down to Gohans side.

He looked at her and weakly smiled.

"H-Hey...Emi."

She looked back at Trunks.

"Don't just stand there! Go get your mom!"

"Right."

He ran down the stairs and towards his mothers lab.

Gohan panted as his eyes shut and he fell to the ground.

Emi felt tears gather in her eyes as she shook him.

Bulma ran towards her with Trunks beside her.

She placed her finger on his neck.

"He still has a pulse, you two pick him up and follow me."

"Right." They both said.

Trunks grbabed Gohans legs and Emi grabbed his upper-body.

They walked to Bulma's lab which was also a medical bay.

The two half-breeds laid Gohan down on the bed.

Bulma grabbed an oxygen mask and put it over his mouth.

Emi bit her lip as she looked at her brother worried.

Trunks looked at her.

"He'll be okay."

She looked at him and wiped away her tears.

"I hope so."

He smiled at her.

"This is Gohan were talking about, he's the strongest of all of us."

She sniffed.

"Yeah."

"Don't be sad Emi."

She nodded.

He looked at her hand and grabbed it.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Trunks."

He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Half-Breed Twins Future **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

6-years have passed by.

Trunks is now a 14-year old boy.

Emi is a 13-year old girl.

The two of them usually get worried about Gohan from time to time.

He never comes back from fighting the androids for hours.

But when he does, he is beaten and bloody.

It worries Emi that he might die.

If he does then she'll have no family left.

She doesn't even have any idea if her mother is still alive.

Living up in the mountains and never coming out for food, water, or medicine would make her die.

She promised herself that once the androids are gone she'd go see if her mother was alive.

Currently, Trunks, Emi, and Bulma were inside of the car driving back from the market.

Emi sat in the backseat as they listened to the radio.

_"They keep destroying the city and now their on a joyride terrorizing the survivors this is just-"_

It got cut off by Bulma who turned the radio off.

"This is just terrible thats what, I can't listen anymore darn those two, everyone living in fear thats no way to live, there has to be a way to stop them."

Trunks and Emi had clenched their hands in anger.

He looked at his mother.

"Mom stop, I want you and Emi to go on home without me."

She stopped the car.

"What on earth for? Whats the matter Trunks?"

She looked at his hands.

Emi narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going Trunks." She said.

Bulma gave him a serious look.

"You can't, I'm not going to lose my only son to those mechanical demons, Trunks don't you dare."

He unbuckled his seat and jumped into the air.

Emi did the same thing and followed after him.

He looked at her.

"Emi I told you to go back home."

"I'm a saiyan too Trunks I'll be fine."

He sighed and nodded.

They kept flying until they reached the city.

They looked down at it with shock.

"Oh my gosh, look at this place."

"Everyones gone." Emi said.

They landed in the city and walked around.

Emi shut her eyes from all of the horror.

Trunks bent down and picked up, most likely a little girls, toy rabbit.

They both turned around when they sensed someone coming.

Gohan landed on top of a building and looked at them.

"Gohan! Why are they doing this? Killing all these inoccent people!" Trunks yelled.

He simply stared at the two of them.

Trunks and Emi exchanged looks and floated up to him.

Even if Gohan said nothing they knew what he wanted.

He wanted them to return to Capsule Corporation.

The three of them flew back and walked inside.

Trunks and Emi sat down at the table and saw their work.

Even if the world was being terrorized Bulma still wanted them to learn.

Gohan stared out the window as the two half-breeds cried.

"Is this the way life is supposed to be? So full of pain?" Emi asked.

"I'd rather fight and die then watch all this happen."

Emi stood up and slammed her hand down on the table.

"I can't just sneak around while all this is going on! Please train us Gohan."

Trunks stood up as well.

"Emi's right, we have to fight Gohan! Your half-saiyan like us, right? So then you must know how were feeling."

"Help us channel some of this anger."

They both growled.

Gohan smiled.

"You two are pitiful, emotional wrecks, just like the way I was when my mom wouldn't let me train and fight with my father."

Emi looked at him shocked.

"I never knew that." She mumbled.

Gohan turned around and walked up to them.

"From now on I'm both of your masters and you two are my pupils, hows that?"

They smiled and nodded.

"Great, we won't let you down." Trunks said.

He smiled.

"Yeah I know."

"Trunks! Emi! I'm home!" Bulma yelled.

"My moms back."

They both wiped away their tears.

"Please don't tell her Gohan, she even treats me like I'm her child." Emi said.

He chuckled.

"Right."

Trunks and Emi both sat down and opened their books.

Bulma walked in.

"Ah its nice to see your both alive, do the both of you plan on living for long or should I start shopping for one instead of three?"

"Uh no three is fine mom."

"And a surprise guest, how are you Gohan?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Fine."

"Trunks and Emi go to fight the androids and then you show up, what an interesting coincidence wouldn't you say?"

Trunks and Emi chuckled.

"Yep."

Bulma began to make lunch while the three half-breeds talked.

Once lunch was finished, Trunks, Emi, and Gohan all sat down as Bulma set the table.

"You should stick around for a while Gohan we hardly get to see you anymore, I miss the good old days."

Bulma handed Gohan a bowl of rice.

He smiled and grabbed his chopsticks.

"Chew attack!"

Gohan quickly ate his rice and some other foods.

Emi and Trunks exchanged looks and picked up their rice.

"Chew attack!" They both yelled.

They quickly ate their food just like Gohan.

Gohan handed the bowl to Bulma.

"More please."

She laughed and took the bowl from him.

"Yep, like father like son."

He looked at her as she got him more rice.

"Really?"

"For sure, the way you eat and the way your so powerful and gentle at the same time, and the way you look ecspecially with that outfit on."

He smiled and touched his gi.

When he turned 19-years old he searched through his fathers old gi's and took one.

"I guess I've always dreamed of being as strong as my dad, it inspires me to wear his old colors."

"Well I know he'd be really proud to see what a strong man you've become; I've heard rumors you've been fighting the androids all by yourself again."

After a while, Gohan had quit fighting the androids.

He thought that they'd get bored of terrorizing the planet and leave.

But he was wrong.

So he began training again and started fighting.

She handed Gohan back his bowl full of rice.

"Yeah thats the truth."

"Please be careful and guess what? These two want to fight too, could you talk to them? They'd listen to you."

Trunks and Emi choked on their rice and began to cough.

Gohan chuckled.

"You know what, I'll talk to them right now come on you two."

He stood up.

"Where are we going?" Emi asked.

"You'll see."

The three of them flew to a beach.

Gohan sat down on the ground and told them to power up to their peak.

They both growled as they started powering up.

Gohan smirked.

The sand rised up around their bodies and electricity formed.

They both panted as they stopped.

"D-Did we do good?" Trunks asked.

Gohan stood up.

"Yeah and now we fight."

They nodded.

The three of them flew out a little bit and began to spar.

Trunks rushed towards Gohan and tried to land a hit on him.

Emi decided to rush in attack.

Gohan dodged her incoming punch and grabbed Trunks leg.

His eyes widened when Gohan swung him around and threw him towards Emi.

She yelped when Trunks body hit her and they both were sent into the swirling water below.

Their heads came up from the water as they struggled to stay surfaced.

Gohan simply stared at the two of them.

"G-Gohan! Help us!" Emi yelled.

"Okay! Kick your legs and swing your arms."

"R-Really?!"

After a while, the two of them finally got out.

They panted as they tried to get air into their lungs.

"Here you two go."

They looked up and saw Gohan holding two towels.

"F-First you stand there and watch as we almost drown and then you offer us both a towel?!" Trunks yelled.

Gohan smiled.

"Yep."

They grabbed the towels and dried theirselves off.

Gohan knelt down.

Trunks stopped drying his face and looked at Gohan.

"Gohan you knew my father pretty well, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well my mom doesn't say much about him and I can't remember him when I was a baby, do you think you could tell me a little bit about him?"

Emi looked at Gohan curious about Trunks father.

"He was tough, extremely powerful, arrogant but very proud."

"Oh I see."

Emi smiled.

"Thats about what your mom says about him."

Trunks chuckled.

"Thats true."

Trunks, Emi, and Gohan spent the rest of the day training.

Gohan now wants Trunks and Emi to try transforming into super saiyans.

They nodded and spread their legs apart.

They both growled as they began to power up.

"Trunks! Emi! Remember the children! Remember how you both felt that day!"

Golden auras surrounded their bodies.

Trunks hair stood up but remained in its purple color.

Some of Emi's hair began to stand up but the rest stayed down.

The aura around their bodies disappeared and they both fell to the ground.

"Darn!" Trunks yelled.

Gohan walked up to them and rubbed the tops of their heads.

"You both were so close."

"But not close enough." Emi said.

"You both have so much power for your ages."

They looked at him and sat down.

"Gohan do you think we can really transform?" Trunks asked.

"Of course, and remember the transformation comes from a want not a need."

Emi messed with her fingers.

"Gohan."

Both boys looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I remember Bulma once saying I had a brother, was that true?"

"Yes it was."

"What happened to him?"

"He died, we didn't have enough medicine to save the both of you."

She frowned.

Gohan pulled her into his lap.

She laid her head on his chest.

"I wish everyone didn't die."

He sighed.

"Me too little sister."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Half-Breed Twins Future **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

The next day, the three half-saiyans felt some energies fading away.

They all took to the air and flew in the direction it came from.

Gohan looked to the ground when he heard screaming and saw people running away.

"This is it guys."

Emi, Trunks, and Gohan all landed on the ground in front of the androids.

18 and 17 were on a merry-go-round.

"Oh look its blondie except his hair is black today." 18 said.

"Of course he's copying me."

"He's getting to be a real bother, what do you say we finish him off this time?"

17 smirked.

"Sure."

Gohan slipped into his fighting stance as 17 approached him.

"Trunks, Emi, let me handle this."

"Right."

A burst of smoke appeared and 17 rushed towards Gohan.

He dodged his incoming attack and flew into the air.

Gohan raised his arms to the side and transformed into a super saiyan.

Emi and Trunks watched in amazement.

Trunks smiled.

"Wow he's doing it."

"Thats my brother for you."

As he battled 17 and was winning, 18 interfered.

Emi and Trunks gasped.

"Gohan!" They yelled.

"We have to help him Trunks!"

"Right."

They both rushed towards 18 but she blasted them.

They both backed up from the blast but rushed towards her again.

The two of them followed her up on top of the ferris wheel and stood their ground.

"You two better get out of here while you still can."

"So you can gang up on my brother again?"

"I see how you two operate, your cruel!" Trunks yelled.

They both launched towards her and tried hitting her.

18 smirked as she dodged all their hits and kept punching them in the face.

Trunks kneed 18 in the stomach doing a little damage.

She growled and punched him across the face sending him to the ground.

Emi gasped.

"Trunks!"

She glared at 18 and punched her across the face.

She spit up a little and glared at Emi.

"You and your boyfriend will pay for that."

Emi raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?"

18 grabbed her by the front of her shirt and punched her in the face and stomach.

Her eyes widened from all the pain she was feeling.

She threw Emi into the air and blasted her.

She screamed when she hit the side of a ride and it fell over.

Emi slowly sat back up.

She held back a gasp when 18 appeared in front of her.

Emi clenched her teeth together and tried hitting her again.

18 grabbed her fist and began to crush it.

She swept her foot underneath 18's feet making her stumble.

Emi kicked 18 across the face and blasted her.

She panted as she fell to her hands and knees.

18 growled as she re-appeared in front of her.

"You just want to die, don't you?"

Emi nervously smiled.

"I'm not too sure."

She brought her foot back and kicked Emi on the chest sending her into the air.

She appeared above her and knocked her to the ground creating a crater.

Gohan looked over and gasped.

"Emi!"

Trunks woke up from passing out and shook his head.

He stood up and saw 18 forming a blast in her hand.

His eyes widened when he saw Emi lying in a crater most likely unconscious.

Gohan appeared in front of 18 and punched her across the face.

17 formed a blast in his hand and blasted Emi.

When Gohan flew down to Emi's side and picked her up, 18 threw her blast.

Gohan turned to the side and let it hit him.

Trunks flew over to him.

Gohan grabbed his wrist and began to run away from the blasts that the androids were throwing at them.

He hid behind a piece of ripped up metal from a ride and held Emi to his chest.

Trunks shut his eyes and held onto Gohan.

Once 17 and 18 finished blasting the place they looked at each other.

"I can't believe he gave us the slip again." 18 said.

"We said we'd finish him off this time, it makes us look bad when we say were going to do something and we end up not doing it."

17 and 18 looked around making Gohan hide some more.

"Your really stuck on that aren't you?"

"I said you were going to do it, its only common sense."

"I know but he got away, get it?"

"Yeah."

"Lets take a few hot shots, we might hit him."

They raised their arms up and began to blast the entire area.

Once they were done they looked around.

"Do you think we got him?"

"I don't know, did you hear any yells?" 17 asked.

"No."

"Then we didn't get him."

"How do you know? He's tough, he probably wouldn't yell anyway."

"Then maybe we got him but didn't know it."

"Huh? Why? What difference would it make?"

"Cause then we wouldn't ever know if we got him or not."

"Yeah I guess your right, that would suck, what now?"

"Lets go home."

They both took off into the air.

Gohan groaned as he opened his eyes.

Trunks and Emi were lying unconscious.

But Emi had the most damage done.

He pulled himself forward with his right arm since his left arm was gone.

He pulled out a brown sack from his pocket and untied the string with his teeth.

When he poured out what was inside he noticed he had only one sensu bean left.

He lifted it up and looked at it.

_"Now Gohan what would your father do?"_ He thought.

He growled as he pulled himself towards Trunks and Emi.

He looked at Emi and Trunks and placed the bean in his mouth.

He bit it in half and spit it back out.

He put one half in Emi's mouth and the other in Trunks.

"Hey little sister, Trunks, swallow it you guys you both have to live."

He gasped as he began to fade out.

After an hour or so, Emi and Trunks woke up.

Emi still felt a little bit of pain in her body but it wasn't as bad as it was.

She looked at Gohan and gasped.

"Gohan!"

Trunks looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Oh no."

Emi had tears filling in her eyes.

She looked at Trunks.

"What do we do Trunks?"

He looked at her and back to Gohan.

"Grab his legs, were bringing him to my mom."

"Right."

They both stood up.

Emi grabbed his legs and Trunks grabbed his upper-body.

She bit her lip when she noticed Gohans arm was gone.

Once they got back to Capsule Corporation, they brought him down to Bulmas lab.

She turned around when she heard a noise and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, what happened Trunks?"

"To be blunt, we got beat up."

"His arm! Both of you get him to a bed now."

They nodded and laid him down on a medical bed.

Trunks and Emi sat outside as they heard Gohans screams.

Trunks looked at Emi and saw her digging her fingers into her thighs.

She was hiding her face with her hair.

"Emi, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him and wiped away her tears.

"Is he going to die Trunks?"

"I doubt it, this is Gohan he's the strongest."

She nodded.

Bulma opened the door.

"You two can come see him now."

"Right."

They stood up and walked inside.

They stood over him as Bulma folded his clothes.

"Isn't it such a coincidence that you two happened to find him when he was fighting the androids at Super World?"

Trunks and Emi tensed.

"Lifes funny that way."

"So you say Trunks, I know what the two of you are up to I wasn't born yesterday you know."

They all gasped when they heard Gohan groan with pain.

"I thought you said he'd be out for a week." Trunks said.

"I did."

"Where are those...darn androids?"

Emi frowned.

Bulma grabbed a cup of water and handed it to him.

"Drink this Gohan."

He slowly opened his eyes and grabbed the cup.

As he drank the water he glanced at Trunks and Emi.

Trunks was looking at him shocked and Emi was looking at him sadly.

He sighed and gave the cup back to Bulma.

"Emi whats wrong?"

She bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I don't want to lose...you too."

He chuckled.

"Those androids won't get rid of me that easily."

She nodded.

Bulma placed a hand on her back.

"Emi why don't you help me get some more blankets for Gohan."

"Okay."

They walked out of the medical bay.

Gohan looked at Trunks seriously.

"Trunks I want you to watch over Emi for me."

"Why? You usually do that."

He smiled.

"I feel my time is almost up here on Earth."

His eyes widened.

"That can't be."

"It is and when my time is up you have to watch over Emi, when I'm gone I feel she will be very depressed."

"Well yeah, she lost her father, doesn't know if her mother is alive, lost her twin brother, and will lose you."

"Please take care of her."

"I will."

"Thank you."

Trunks nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Half-Breed Twins Future **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

The next day, Gohan was completely healed, except for his arm.

He was a little sad since he was told his arm couldn't be refixed.

But it didn't matter.

He still had another working arm.

Him, Emi, and Trunks were all in the forest.

He was trying to get Emi and Trunks to transform.

"Think of the androids, their killers and they'll kill everything you love, Bulma, me, each other."

They both clenched their teeth.

"They'll pay." Emi growled.

"Think of all the children, all the pain and hurt you saw in the city, how they didn't spare anyone."

Emi growled as a golden aura surrounded her body.

The same happened to Trunks.

Emi's hair turned blond and her eyes turned teal.

Trunks golden aura disappeared and he fell to his hands and knees.

He looked at Emi with amazement.

"Your doing it Emi." Trunks said.

She let out a yell and she dropped out of the form.

She fell to her hands and knees and panted.

Gohan smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"Lets go somewhere relaxing."

She smiled and nodded.

They all flew to a deserted area and sat on top of a giant rock.

Emi frowned and kicked a rock over the edge.

"I can't believe myself, what a joke."

"Hey relax lets forget about becoming a super saiyan for a while."

"What are we doing wrong? Your our master Gohan you can tell us, why can't we do it?" Trunks asked.

"You both can you just have to find the right motivation thats all, for me all I have to do is think about how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin."

Trunks and Emi nodded.

They all jumped when a bunch of explosions went off in a nearby city.

They all stood up.

"Darn those two!" Trunks yelled.

"This is ridiculous, they didn't even have a chance."

Gohan growled.

He screamed as he transformed into a super saiyan.

"Gohan you can't go." Emi said.

"Trunks, Emi, no matter what happens stay here."

"What? Are you crazy? No way! Neither of us can let you fight those two alone."

"Listen, I'm much more vulnerable when you two are with me."

"But were much stronger this time! Come on! We can't let you go alone with your injury." Trunks said.

He stared at the two of them with a serious look.

He smiled.

"Alright guys you win, lets go get them."

"Right."

Trunks and Emi looked at the city.

Trunks gasped when he was hit on the back of the neck.

Gohan caught him before he fell and set him down.

Emi looked at Gohan shocked.

"Why'd you do that Gohan?"

"I can't let you two interfere, if either of you die I'll never forgive myself."

"But we can help you!"

"No, I'm sorry Emi."

"For what?!"

"I love you, and both of you and Trunks have made me very proud to be called your master and your brother."

Her eyes widened.

Gohan hit her on the back of the neck and set her down beside Trunks.

He gave them one last look before flying off.

After a while, Trunks woke up.

He looked around and saw Emi beside him.

He shook her until she opened her eyes.

She sat up and quickly looked around.

"Gohan?"

They stood up and saw a bunch of destruction in the nearby city.

"Oh no, darn it Gohan! Why'd you go alone?!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks and Emi jumped in the air and flew off into the city.

They ignored the pouring rain and flew around looking for him.

Emi's eyes landed on a certain man wearing an orange gi lying on the ground.

"Trunks look."

He looked to the ground and his eyes widened.

They both landed on the ground and slowly walked up to him.

They stopped when they reached him.

Tears rolled down their cheeks as they stared at him.

"Oh gosh no." Trunks said.

"What did they do to you Gohan?"

"You were like an older brother to me."

Emi knelt down and picked his head up.

"Gohan you can't be gone, I need you, you were all I had."

Trunks knelt down beside her.

They both screamed in anger and sadness.

All of a sudden, their hair and eyes changed.

Emi ignored her transformation and continued to hug Gohan.

Hours passed by and Emi was still sitting there hugging Gohan in her super saiyan state.

Trunks looked at her worried.

"Emi we have to go."

"But Gohan was all I had left."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No he wasn't, you have me and my mom."

She looked at him.

There were tear stains on her face.

She let go of Gohan and hugged Trunks.

He looked at her shocked.

He then smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish he didn't die."

"Me too but we better bring him back to Capsule Corporation and tell my mom."

She nodded against his shoulder.

They both stood up and grabbed onto Gohan.

They flew back to Capsule Corporation and saw Bulma reading a book.

She looked up and gasped.

She ran over to them.

"What happened?"

"He...died." Trunks said.

Bulma closed her eyes.

She looked at Emi.

"Emi I'm so sorry."

"Its fine."

"Can we bury him?" Trunks asked.

She smiled.

"Sure follow me."

They walked into the backyard of Capsule Corporation and dug a hole.

Trunks and Emi lowered him into the hole and covered it back up.

Emi wiped away her tears.

"Why did he have to leave us?"

Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's in a better place now, he's with your father and all the others."

"I wish I could reverse time."

Bulma smiled.

"Speaking of reversing time, follow me."

The two teenagers walked back into Capsule Corporation and made their way to Bulma's lab.

She showed some blueprints to them.

"What are these for?" Trunks asked.

"Blueprints for a time machine."

They looked at her shocked.

"Time machine?" They both said.

"Yep so the both of you can go back in time and warn everyone about the androids."

Emi smiled.

"Would that change our time?"

"No but its better to have at least one time thats not suffering and if you two get strong enough you can take out the androids."

They nodded.

"How long will it take to build?" Trunks asked.

"Maybe a couple years."

Emi's eyes widened.

"Years?"

"Well I have to try and find all this material and everything is destroyed so it'll take a while."

"What could we do in the mean time?"

"We can train."

Trunks and Bulma looked at her.

"Train?"

"Yeah, we can master our super saiyan state and get stronger."

Trunks smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Hold it right there you two, how do you think your going to train?" Bulma asked.

"Simple, we fight."

"I know that much but what if the androids sense you?"

"When Gohan was training us they never found us before." Emi said.

She sighed.

"Fine and its not like I can argue with either of you, you both have saiyan blood in your veins."

They smiled and high-fived.

"Lets get started right away Trunks."

"Now? But don't you think we should rest?"

"Theres no time for that we need to become stronger."

He sighed.

"Fine, sheesh you sure are a train-a-holic."

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

Bulma smiled at her.

"You sure do remind me of your brother and father when you do that."

She stopped and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yep, you could call that the Son grin and scratch."

"My dad would do that?"

"Every time he was embarressed or really happy he'd do that."

She smiled and raised her arm up into the air.

"That just makes me want to train even more!"

Trunks face faltered and he looked at his mother.

"You just had to mention that, didn't you?"

Bulma chuckled.

Emi grabbed Trunks wrist.

"We have to get training right away!"

He grabbed onto the wall.

"But what about lunch?!"

"No lunch until training is done."

"Your not the Emi I know! She would never pass up a meal!"

Bulma shook her head as she heard the door swing open.

She looked back at her blueprints.

Maybe they could save at least one time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Half-Breed Twins Future **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

3-years have passed by since Gohan died.

Trunks was now 17-years old.

And Emi is now 16-years old.

Trunks and Emi have been training every single day they had a chance.

When Trunks wanted to sleep in, Emi would pour a bucket of cold water on him.

When he wanted to eat, she would blow up the meal he was about to eat.

Long story short, Emi kept Trunks on his toes about training.

Through the three years, Bulma had almost finished the time machine.

Trunks and Emi would help her out with it.

They'd fly through the cities looking for the materials that she needed.

Emi's appearence had changed through the three years as well.

Her hair stopped at her mid-waist, her bangs resembled Goku's but more hair was in her face, and she developed her mothers eyes.

Her gi had changed as well.

She wore her fathers old gi pants, she had to cut them of course since how tall he was.

She wore a navy blue tank top, a blue sash holding the gi pants up, blue wrist bands, and boots that looked like Goku's.

Secretly, Trunks has had a crush on Emi since he turned 15-years old.

He's scared to tell her because he's worried she will only like him as a friend.

But he swore that he would tell her sometime.

Currently, Trunks was carrying a box full of things and Emi was holding two bags.

They walked into Bulma's lab and saw her working on the time machine.

"Hey mom, whats shaking? Oh I see your still playing with your toy."

Sometimes Trunks would tease her about the time machine.

Of all things he doubted it was time traveling.

That was one thing his mother just couldn't do.

"I know you think I'm crazy but people thought your grandpa was crazy and he became the greatest inventor in the world."

The two half-breeds set down the things they were carrying.

"Yeah but grandpa wasn't trying to travel back in time."

She chuckled.

"Your grandpa didn't have a good graph of time anyhow; when he was working days seemed like minutes to him."

Trunks leaned over to Emi's side.

"No wonder my grandpa was so crazy, he spent all his time cooped up in a lab."

Emi chuckled.

Bulma stood up and looked at the two teenagers.

"Where is your pioneering spirit anyway Trunks? Don't you want to help Goku defeat the androids?"

"Look mom, I don't need any dead people from the past to help me beat the androids I can beat them right here and now I am a super saiyan you know."

Emi placed her hands on her hips.

"You aren't the only super saiyan Trunks, and when did all this I business begin? We've been a team ever since Gohan passed away."

He looked away from her.

"She has a point son, throwing away your life pointlessly wouldn't make Gohan proud and besides he was a super saiyan and where did that get him?"

He growled.

"Don't talk about Gohan! He was my master and my friend, what do either of you know?"

Emi was about to respond but the radio cut her off.

_"Attention we interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news on the androids, Prince Town is under attack!"_

Trunks looked at his mother.

"Thats pretty close."

"I know, but you two aren't thinking about going are you?"

"Yes I have to, I can't turn my back on those people."

"And I'm going too." Emi said.

"Theres another way guys! We can use the time machine!"

They ignored her and flew out of Capsule Corporation.

Trunks had grabbed his sword that Emi got him for his 16th birthday and clipped it on.

"Alright this is it, time for revenge."

"Your death won't be in vain Gohan." Emi said.

They both turned into super saiyans and took off towards Prince Town.

When they both got there they landed on the ground behind them.

"How about experiencing your own deaths androids? Does that thrill you? It will be your last joyride." Trunks said.

18 turned around and smirked.

"Us dying? Very funny but this will be easy."

She fazed out of sight and appeared in front of them.

Trunks pushed Emi to the side as 18 punched him across the face.

Emi looked at him shocked.

After a while, Trunks pulled out his sword and tried hitting 18.

18 called 17 over but Emi appeared in front of him.

"Its one on one."

He smirked.

"Fine by me."

He punched her in the stomach making her eyes widened.

She ignored the pain and blasted him in the face.

He was sent back by the blast giving her enough time to back up.

When he came rushing back he kept kicking and punching her.

She growled and kicked him across the face.

She floated up in the air with Trunks and they both formed a blast in their hands.

The androids looked at them shocked.

They both blasted them making a bunch of dust form.

They smiled thinking the androids were dead.

But they weren't.

"We did it." Trunks said.

They gasped when the androids stood up unharmed.

"Did what? Did you see 18? What did they do?"

"Who knows but the boy did get my clothes dirty maybe thats what he was talking about."

They both growled and continued to blast the androids.

After a while of blasting them, they landed on the ground and dropped to their hands and knees.

"I'm spent, that wasn't such a good idea."

"Your telling me."

Trunks and Emi quickly stood up when they heard the androids voices.

They looked around but saw no sign of them.

17 appeared beside them and punched Trunks back into the building.

Emi gasped.

"Don't worry you'll be with him soon enough."

She glared at 17.

He punched her in the face making her fly back where Trunks went.

Trunks jumped up and caught Emi in his arms.

"Thanks."

He nodded and set her down.

"Behind you."

They quickly turned around and saw 18.

She brought her foot back and kicked them up into the air.

They both dropped out of their super saiyan states and tried to hide.

They both panted.

"Where is he?"

They gasped and saw 17 behind them.

Trunks grabbed Emi's wrist and began to run away from him.

He leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

"Peek-a-boo I see you two."

They turned around and saw 18 looking at them in a reflection of a mirror.

She smirked at them.

Trunks and Emi screamed in pain when she knocked them through the celing.

17 crossed his arms over his chest.

"You two could have taken the stairs you know, my gosh human beings always doing things the hard way."

The two half-breeds stared up at him with fear.

They gasped when a hand was placed on both of their shoulders.

They turned around and saw 18.

"Hey there you two are a mess, we got under your skins didn't we? Their no fun anymore what do you say we just kill him?"

"Sure."

Emi and Trunks quickly turned into super saiyans as they were knocked through the wall.

They both landed onto the ground outside and laid on their stomachs in pain.

17 and 18 landed behind them.

"Do you mind if I do the honors?"

18 shrugged her shoulders.

"Do as you wish."

He lifted his arm up and blasted the two of them.

They both were knocked into the water.

As the androids turned around to leave, the two half-saiyans pulled theirselves out of the water.

They struggled but managed to stand out of the water.

"Strange, the two of them are tougher than I thought."

17 and 18 raised their arms up.

17 blasted Trunks and 18 blasted Emi.

They both yelled in pain as they were pushed back.

When the blasts disappeared, the two teenagers landed on their stomachs.

The androids landed in front of them.

"Their dead." 18 said.

Their smirks fell when they saw Trunks open his eyes.

"Why? I don't get it...tell me why the two of you are doing this."

17 smirked.

"Dr. Gero created us for the purpose of world domination but that doesn't really matter to us not at all."

"Whenever we see humans it angers us, we hate you humans."

Trunks clenched his teeth together.

"You monsters! You can't get away with this, all those people and all those children."

He stood up and hit the androids but to them it was nothing.

He barely had any energy left so it felt like feather-light touches.

Emi slowly opened her eyes.

18 slipped her foot under Trunks feet making him stumble and fall.

Before he could hit the ground, 18 grabbed the back of his jacket.

The androids kept attacking him until he was lying on the ground unconscious in his regular form.

Emi slowly stood up and made her way over to them.

18 smirked.

"Look 18 the other one is up now."

She walked over to them and growled.

"Are you going to do a better job than your boyfriend? Or will you both die?" 17 asked.

"N-Neither one of us will...die."

"How? You humans are weaker than a rock."

She smirked and chuckled.

17 and 18 looked at her confused.

"Who said anything about us being_ fully_ human?"

"What do you mean?"

She chuckled.

She gasped when 17 appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach.

Before she could fall, 17 grabbed the front of her shirt.

"When 18 asks you a question you answer."

She smirked.

"Not to the likes of you."

He growled and punched her across the face.

Emi tried to stand back up but 18 placed her foot on her back.

She growled when her face connected with the dirt.

"Can I kill her 17?"

"Sure and don't forget to take care of this one too."

He nudged Trunks with his foot.

She nodded.

She raised her arms up and formed a gigantic blast.

Emi and Trunks screamed in pain as the blast hit them.

Everything faded to black before them.

Were the last two saviors of the planet dead?

Or would some miracle bring them back to life?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Half-Breed Twins Future **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

* * *

Emi's eyes slowly opened.

Everything around her was fuzzy.

"Emi? Are you alright? Its me Bulma."

She looked to the side and saw Bulma standing over her.

"Bulma? What happened?"

"I went searching through Prince Town once you and Trunks didn't make it home after a couple of hours."

Her eyes widened.

She tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Where's Trunks?"

"Right beside you."

She turned her head to the left and saw Trunks smiling at her.

She returned the smile.

"We make a pretty good team." Trunks said.

She nodded.

Emi looked at Bulma.

"Bulma I'm sorry for running off with Trunks like that and fighting the androids."

"That doesn't matter right now, I'm just happy you two are safe."

Trunks looked over.

"Mom I think I'm ready to make a trip in the time machine."

"First things first, you two will concentrate on healing up for a couple of weeks and then we'll worry about getting the antidote to Goku."

"Do you really think Emi's dad is that strong? Strong enough to make a difference?"

"Oh yes, he can make a difference alright but its not just how strong he is."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"He has this incredible feeling, when your with him you just know everything is going to be fine and it always is."

Emi smiled.

"Man, sounds good I can't believe we'll get to see Gohan again, are you excited Emi?"

She frowned but nervously smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'll even get to meet my dad and see what he's like."

"Yeah well I wouldn't expect too much out of your father, dear."

Trunks gave her a funny look but ignored it.

A couple weeks passed by and Trunks was ready for time travel.

Bulma wrote the word Hope on the time machine for well...hope.

Emi was sitting on a box beside the time machine.

She stood in front of Trunks.

"Gosh you don't know how proud I am of you two for doing this."

"No problem mom."

"You look so handsome Trunks Briefs, I am proud of you son."

He took the antidote from her.

"I guess this is antidote for Goku."

"Yeah do me a favor and don't drop it."

"Right stay out of trouble while were gone, okay?"

"Sure you know me."

He chuckled and walked over to Emi.

"Ready to go?"

She looked up at him and stood up.

"You go Trunks."

Bulma and Trunks eyes widened.

"Why? Don't you want to come?"

"I do but I don't want to see anyone."

"How come?" Bulma asked.

"I just don't."

Trunks frowned.

"But you could meet your dad and see your brother again."

"Thats just it Trunks,_ that_ Gohan and _that_ Goku aren't my dad."

"What do you mean?"

"If I went to that time and they found out I was his future daughter it could end up making me not be born."

Bulma nodded her head.

"She has a point."

"But it won't be the same without you."

She smiled.

"You aren't leaving for years Trunks, just a couple of hours."

He smiled.

"Okay but promise me that you won't get in trouble."

"No promises."

He chuckled and hugged her.

Emi broke the hug and quickly kissed his cheek.

He blushed.

Bulma smiled.

"Better get in the time machine son."

"R-Right, see you two when I get back."

He floated into the time machine and closed the hatch.

Bulma and Emi waved to him as it floated up into the air and disappeared.

Bulma smirked at Emi.

"And what was that kiss about?"

She blushed.

"Well...I thought he desevered it for good luck."

"You like Trunks."

"Okay I do but you can't tell him."

"I don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

She smirked and walked in CC.

Emi's eyes widened as she followed after her.

A couple hours passed by and the two women heard something outside.

They ran outside and saw the time machine landing.

Bulma ran up to Trunks when he exited and hugged him.

Emi smiled.

"Did you give my dad the antidote?"

"Yep and I told him all about the future and myself."

Her eyes widened.

"But won't that affect you from being born?"

"He promised not to tell my dad or mom from that time."

"Good, so did you meet your dad?"

He capsulized the time machine and walked inside.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah I did and he is a bit of a jerk that much I can tell."

Bulma sipped her tea.

"I told you and did you see the younger version of Gohan?"

He smiled.

"Yeah but he looks a lot different from when he was an adult."

"Thats because he's a kid."

Emi messed with her fingers.

"Trunks."

He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What was my dad like?"

He smiled.

"He was a funny man and also very kind."

"Really?"

"Yeah and he even showed me his super saiyan transformation and that was something."

"Did you see my mom?"

"No I didn't, why?"

"Just wondering."

Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your mother is a beautiful and smart woman."

"Is she still alive?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't had any contact with her in a couple of years."

"Oh."

"But don't worry once the androids are gone we will go visit her."

She smiled and nodded.

Trunks coughed gaining their attention.

"Theres something I forgot to mention."

"What?" Bulma asked.

"I might of mentioned Emi."

Their eyes widened.

"Say what?"

"We were talking and Goku asked me if I had any girlfriends in the future, I said no but I have a friend named Emi and she's your daughter."

Emi grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

"Why would you tell him that?!"

"He was a little shocked at first but promised that he'd make sure you and your brother were still born."

She let go of his jacket.

She then thought of something.

"If they get rid of the androids in that time then my twin brother will survive!"

"Yep."

Emi smiled and hugged him.

"Thats great! At least my twin brother would live in one time."

Bulma smiled.

"Aw you two would make such a cute couple."

They blushed.

"No we wouldn't." They both said.

"Wheres a camera when you need one?"

Trunks snapped his fingers.

"I have to go back to that time in 3 years."

"Oh right thats when the androids attacked."

"Yeah but I have to train extra hard until then."

Emi smirked.

"Back to our old training habits."

He gulped.

"Y-Yeah can't wait."

She chuckled.

3-years passed by and Trunks was about to leave for the past.

He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Stay safe."

"I will."

He turned his attention to Emi.

She smiled at him.

"Please stay safe and make sure that Gohan and my dad live."

"I will."

He grasped her chin making her eyes widen.

He lightly kissed her on the lips making a huge blush cover her face.

He smirked at her reaction.

"W-What was that for?"

"Returning the kiss from last time."

She nodded.

He quickly kissed her forehead and hopped into the time machine.

He waved to them and he was off.

Bulma smirked at her.

"So when are you giving me my grandbabies?"

She blushed.

"I'm only 19 you know!"

"So? Your father was around your age when he had Gohan."

She groaned as she walked into Capsule Corporation.

And Bulma following closely behind babbling about her grandbabies.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 7 **_

* * *

Months have passed by since Trunks left for the past.

Emi has been fighting the androids on her own and has gotten beaten senseless each time.

Bulma has had to fly out and pick her up afterwards.

Even when she gives her a lecture about how bad it was, she goes on and fights them again.

Being saiyan she has gotten much, much stronger from each battle.

But even more close to death each time.

Currently, she was reading a book when she heard the door open.

"Emi we have a guest."

"If its a homeless animal again then fire up the grill."

She yelped when a rolled up magizene connected with her head.

"I told you that you are to never do that again!"

"But with the perfect sauces it was delicious!"

Bulma glared at her.

She hid her face in her book.

"Now like I was saying before, we have a guest."

She slowly pulled her book away from her face and her eyes widened.

Standing before her was Trunks.

He was taller looking but it was Trunks.

Tears filled in her eyes.

Trunks looked at her confused.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"No! I'm just so happy your back!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Bulma cleared her throat making them look at her.

"Trunks weren't you going to tell us what happened in the past?"

"Oh right."

They all sat down in the kitchen as Trunks told them what happened.

Emi was shocked from the story.

She knew her older brother was strong but he managed to become a super saiyan two?

Bulma served them all tea as he told the story.

"My gosh, so Goku died after all."

"Yep."

"Goku not wanting to be wished back."

"Yeah but guess what? Dad defended me in a battle."

Emi and Bulma looked at him.

"Trunks you've got to be kidding."

"Its true I didn't see it but Yamcha told me, he said that when my dad saw me die he went crazy and attacked Cell with all he had."

Bulma was wide-eyed.

Emi waved her hand in front of her face making Bulma snap out of it.

She smiled.

"Thats wonderful honey."

"Yeah so what have you two been doing since I was gone?"

"Oh you know...read." Emi said.

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound like you."

She nervously laughed.

Bulma smirked.

"Emi you forgot to tell Trunks how you went off and fought the androids and came back near death every single time."

Trunks eyes widened.

She messed with her hair.

"You did what?!"

"I couldn't let those people die."

"You could have died!"

"Well I didn't now did I?"

"Emi." He growled.

She glared at Bulma.

"No wonder Vegeta chose you as his wife."

She chuckled.

Their attention was directed to the radio.

_"Attention, Parcil City is under attack the interstate has been destroyed-"_

It got cut off when Trunks shut it off.

He stood up.

"Thats it! Its their turn!"

Bulma gave him a serious look.

"Please be safe."

He smiled.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine, I've been hanging out with Goku remember."

Emi narrowed her eyes.

She stood up.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you'll only be a distraction."

"Trunks I can take care of myself."

"Haven't you fought the androids enough since I was gone?"

She scratched the back of her head and then glared at him.

"That doesn't matter I'm not going to let you go off and get yourself killed no matter if you've been hanging out with my dad."

He removed his jacket revealing his black tank top and new muscles.

She blushed.

Trunks handed his jacket to her.

"Things are different now I'm stronger."

She bit her lip.

"Please don't die."

He smiled and cupped her face.

"I won't."

He kissed her on the lips and transformed.

He broke the kiss and flew out of Capsule Corporation.

Emi watched him fly away.

Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

The two of them walked into Capsule Corporation and sat on the couch.

Emi had put Trunks jacket on and brought her knees to her chest.

They turned on the radio hoping to hear some good news.

_"Attention everyone! After all these years of torchure we have some good news! The androids are gone! A young man with blond hair has killed them!"_

Bulma and Emi smiled.

"He did it!"

"I knew he could do it." Bulma said.

Trunks walked into the house and smiled.

"So what did I miss?"

Emi looked at him and smiled.

"You did it, I can't believe it."

"Like I told you, I've been hanging out with Goku."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So does this mean everything is over and we can finally live in peace?"

He looked at her seriously.

"Not just yet, I know Cell is out there somewhere planning to attack."

She nodded.

Bulma smiled.

"But for now we should repair all the buildings."

Trunks and Emi smiled.

She walked out of Capsule Corporation to find some material.

Trunks smirked at Emi.

"But before we do that I think you and I need to spend some quality time together."

She blushed.

"What do you mean?"

He laid her down on the couch and kissed her.

As the two of them were in a full on make-out, Bulma walked inside.

"Hey! Just because you saved the past and our time doesn't mean you can lay around and make-out with Emi."

He blushed and sat up.

"Sorry mom."

She nodded.

"Now get some things and start building."

They nodded.

After a couple of months, buildings were being repaired and so were bad memories.

Emi and Trunks had even got married.

She was now pregnent with their son.

She wasn't showing just yet but she would be.

She was currently sitting on the couch watching TV.

Orders by Trunks.

When he found out she was pregnent he refused for her to do anything that would tire herself or the baby.

Trunks and Bulma walked into the living room with smiles on their faces.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Emi we have a surprise for you." Bulma said.

"What is it?"

"If I told you now it wouldn't a surprise would it?"

"No it wouldn't."

"Trunks go get her."

He nodded.

He ran over to the front door and brought someone inside.

She had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a kimono.

Emi stood up.

"Who is this?"

Bulma grabbed her hands.

"I promised you once the androids were gone you'd meet your mom, remember?"

Her eyes widened.

"T-Thats my...mom?"

She nodded.

"Say hello to ChiChi."

Emi looked at her mother.

Tears filled in her eyes.

ChiChi hugged her.

"Oh my baby, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so many years."

Emi wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm just glad I finally get to meet you."

ChiChi broke the hug and looked at her stomach.

"I might not be a scientist but I thought saiyans don't gain weight."

She blushed.

"I'm actually pregnent with Trunks child."

Her eyes widened.

She put her hands together and smiled.

"I finally get my grandchildren!"

Trunks smiled.

"And the best part is, my son will have my dashing good looks."

Emi narrowed her eyes.

"Don't be too full of yourself Trunks."

He blushed.

"Hey how can any lady resist this?"

Bulma shook her head.

"Oh great my son is developing an ego."

ChiChi pulled out a frying pan.

She handed it to Emi.

"Knock some sense into him."

"Thanks mom."

She grabbed the frying pan and hit him.

He gasped in pain and fell onto his stomach.

She smirked.

Never mess with the Son girls.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Half-Breed Twins Future **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

* * *

A year has passed by.

Emi had given birth to her and Trunks son.

They named him Tales.

He has black eyes, blue hair, and Trunks facial features.

He was now a year old and very active.

He can already walk, thanks to his saiyan genes, and can say a few words.

He is also a mommy's boy.

Wherever Emi goes, Tales follows.

He sometimes gets into Trunks things and destroys them.

He has no idea why though.

When he told Emi that he thought that their son had it in for him, she just laughed and said he needed more rest.

But Tales loves him all the same.

Emi, Bulma, Trunks, and Tales were all outside.

Emi was holding Tales in her arms as he chewed on a teething ring.

Trunks was wearing saiyan armor that he got from the past.

"Guys don't worry, I'll be back for sure this time."

Emi smiled.

"You better and say goodbye to Tales."

He took his child into his arms and smiled.

Tales looked at him and smiled.

He only has a couple teeth so he looked like a hobo when he smiled.

He held up his teething ring, which was covered in his spit, at Trunks.

"Dada." Tales said.

Trunks moved it away from his face.

"Thanks for the offer son but I'll pass."

He kissed the top of his head and handed him back to Emi.

He giggled and continued to chew on his teething ring.

"Don't stay too long son." Bulma said.

"I won't and how could I? I have a wonderful mom, wife, son, and mother-in-law that is currently making a delicious lunch."

ChiChi stuck her head out the window.

"You've got that right! You thought my past-self made good food then get ready to have your tastebuds blown away!"

She shut the window and continued to cook.

They all laughed.

Trunks and Emi's bodies tensed.

They both felt a powerlevel nearby

"Hey mom, Emi, would you two go inside?"

"What? Inside? Why?"

Emi handed Tales over to Bulma.

"Just go inside Bulma."

She took Tales from her and looked at the half-breed saiyans.

She nodded and ran inside.

"Emi go inside."

"I'll be fine Trunks and I want to see what power this guy has."

He sighed.

"Fine but stay away from his tail."

"I will."

"Come on out Cell! I know your here."

"Huh?"

Cell jumped a little.

Trunks turned around.

"Your so lame sneaking around like the boogey man, whats your plan Cell? Kill me and take my time machine to the past?"

"How do you know that?"

"I bet your having a hard time finding the androids, huh?"

"How do you know all this?"

He smirked.

"I read your palm big guy, you have a short life."

Cell walked into sight.

Emi stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Sheesh is he ugly."

He glared at her and turned his attention to Trunks.

"So your a joker huh? Well I don't like your jokes I subscribe to a different type of amusement, you Earthlings."

"Yeah I know how you get your strength Cell but its not going to happen and I'm going to see to that."

"You've gone back already, yes, you learned about me in the past."

"Thats right but there wasn't much to learn you absorb a couple of androids but not in this time, I've already made sure of that."

"You did? No way thats not possible, wait I see your bluffing your data makes that clear thats right Trunks I know a lot more about you than you know about me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know your Bulma and Vegeta's son, your married to Emi the girl beside you I assume, and you both have a son named Tales."

He smirked.

"You know a lot about me, how about my strength?"

"The data shows that your no match for any of the androids."

"Then why is it that I destroyed the androids?"

He gasped.

His shock quickly turned to anger.

"Do you know what you've done? You've killed my babies and now you'll pay, maybe I should take out your baby and family."

Trunks glared at him.

"Get near any of my family and I'll kill you."

"I won't as long as you give me the time machine."

Trunks smirked.

"I'll give you a deal, if you can beat me then I'll let you have it but that won't happen so goodbye."

"Say what?"

He put his arms out and yelled.

Cell screamed as he was sent flying back.

Trunks looked at Emi.

"Get in the house and stay there."

"But-"

"Listen to me and get in the house."

She nodded.

He powered up and flew after him.

Emi watched until she couldn't see him anymore.

Bulma walked out with Tales in her arms.

Tales reached for Emi with tears in his eyes.

"Mama!" Tales whined.

Emi looked at him and pulled him into his arms.

He smiled and began to chew on his teething ring again.

"He'll be alright Emi."

"I know but it still worries me."

She smiled.

"You sure do sound like a love-struck teenager."

She blushed and glared at Bulma.

"Well excuse me for being worried."

"I'm just teasing you and besides you have something to do while he's gone."

"Whats that?"

"Change a dirty diaper."

She looked down at Tales and lifted him up.

She gagged after she smelled his diaper.

"Gross."

She walked inside the house and grabbed a fresh diaper.

Once she finished changing his diaper, she gasped when she heard the time machine go off.

Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its only Trunks."

She sighed.

"Thanks I thought Cell had beaten him."

"Like that would be possible."

Emi looked up.

"Do you think there is anyway to bring everyone back?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh."

"But don't worry we'll see them again when its our time."

"Yeah."

Tales kicked his legs around wanting to be held by his mother.

Emi smiled and picked him up.

Bulma smiled.

"You sure do like to baby him."

"No I don't."

"Emi, you carry him wherever you go."

"Because he cries if I don't hold him."

"Well quit giving him what he wants or he'll be a spoiled child."

"Fine."

She placed Tales on the ground.

He looked up at her curiously and raised his arms up.

When Emi just stood there tears filled in his eyes.

She bent down to pick him up but Bulma stopped her.

"Don't you dare, he has to learn."

She sighed.

"Alright."

She stood up straight.

Tales tears rolled down his cheeks and snot came out of his nose.

He shut his eyes and began to wail.

Bulma and Emi covered their ears from his crying.

He certainly did have his grandfathers battle cries.

"Whats with him?!" Bulma yelled.

"I told you he cries if I don't hold him!"

"Well you can't spoil him!"

Tales gripped Emi's pants and began to pull on them.

He was trying to lift himself up into her arms.

He began to cry even louder.

"Can I hold him now?!"

"Fine!"

She bent down and picked him up.

He stopped crying and smiled.

Bulma let out a breath.

"I don't know why he loves it when I hold him."

"He's a mommy's boy."

Tales sucked on his tiny fist and looked at Emi.

He smiled and began to mess with her face.

Emi chuckled.

"I better give him his bottle."

"Wait Emi."

She looked at Bulma.

"What?"

"Don't you think we should try giving him foods instead of milk now? He is starting to teethe."

"Sure."

They both walked into the kitchen.

Emi set him down in his high-chair and grabbed a bowl full of applesauce from Bulma.

She sat down in front of him and scooped up some applesauce with the spoon.

Tales beat his teething ring on the plastic table.

He looked over at his bottle on the counter and reached for it.

"Baba!"

"Look Tales, yummy."

He looked at Emi.

She put the spoon near his lips but he wouldn't open his mouth.

"Try making airplane noises." Bulma suggested.

She nodded.

Emi moved the spoon around like an airplane and made noises.

Tales giggled at her.

"Nana!"

"Yes Tales?"

"Mama!"

He pointed at Emi and laughed.

Emi let out a breath.

"I'm making a fool of myself in front of my son."

"Just give me the spoon and watch the master."

Bulma took the spoon from her and put the spoon near his mouth.

He opened his mouth and ate it.

Emi's jaw dropped.

"Wow."

"I'm the master."

Emi rolled her eyes.

She yawned.

"I'm going to take a nap, can you watch Tales?"

"Sure."

She walked up the stairs to her and Trunks room.

She laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

A couple hours passed by and Trunks returned home.

He kissed his mothers cheek and rubbed the top of his sons head.

He walked up the steps to his room and smiled when he saw Emi.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

A small smile formed on her lips.

Could life get any better than this?


End file.
